This invention relates to the field of portable seat cushions or other personal items which can be carried or worn by an individual and also serve one or more additional purposes.
The prior art in this field includes such things as a scarf which can be worn around a person's neck in the usual manner which has hand pockets at each end so the wearer can hold the scarf above his head in an extended manner to use as a pennant having words or phrases displayed thereon as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,340. A seat cushion which includes the additional function of being self-warming is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,925. A portable seat cushion which can double to provide a back rest, an arm rest and the like when unfolded is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,844. Another portable seat cushion which can be unfolded to provide a back rest in addition to a seat cushion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,556. A portable seat cushion which includes fastening means for use on the old box-type seats of railway locomotives is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,951. A dual purpose seat cushion and protective apron for draping over the back of park benches and the like to protect the user's clothing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,451.
These dual purpose items are illustrative of the prior art in this field. The present invention is an improvement by providing a novel two-cushioned seat for added comfort as well as two separate display items for use as pennants which can also serve a third purpose of being noisemakers whereby spectators can participate in making audible cheers for their team.